The Curious Case of Canines
by MyFirstistheFourth
Summary: *Written for the 2016 Harry Potter Kinkfest on Live Journal* Charlie needs to mark his lover, while Harry, surprisingly, has a need to be marked. Together they are an unconventional match made by Merlin.
{*} {*} {*}

Harry's eager smile faded when he stepped out of the fireplace and realized he was alone. The flat was cold and dark, the unnatural still of emptiness permeating the space. He had hoped his partner would be waiting for him though delays were not uncommon in his line of work. Not for either of them really, but it had been a long two weeks apart already. Sighing, he made his way into the bedroom and slowly began to undress. He knew he should see about some dinner but his appetite was not cooperating. Instead, he chose to step into a hot shower and let the water ease some of his tension. It did nothing for his loneliness, however, as he stretched his body fully beneath the steadily pounding water and realized he could feel no subtle reminders of his lover's presence echoing from his flesh. No pleasant ache in his arse from being thoroughly fucked, no twinge of dull pain when he moved his limbs or that required him to sit down gingerly; all the things that spoke to his heart of the claim his lover had upon him were missing, leaving Harry feeling somewhat adrift. Even the visible cues were diminished, watered down by time and distance.

Twenty minutes later, clean but still unsettled, he stood in the middle of their bedroom, considering something to eat while he towelled dry. The appearance of muscular arms wrapping around his naked waist should have sent him into defensive mode, however, he knew and craved these arms. Even as he was pulled back against a solid chest, the familiar scent of his lover washed over him, instantly soothing the longing ache that had been nagging him since he arrived home. Warm, dry lips brushed lightly over his shoulder, then along his collarbone until they pressed against the back of Harry's neck, before trailing slowly up the side of his throat, hot breath warming the skin as it moved, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine and straight to his cock. Harry arched into the intimate touch, reaching back to tangle his fingers into long ginger hair as he pulled gently, pressing those lips more firmly against his skin. A breathy moan of greeting escaping his lips.

"Hello Charlie."

A low chuckle vibrated against the skin near his ear, along with the pleased 'Mmm' that came in reply. Rough lips traced the shell of Harry's ear as Charlie spoke, his voice husky and low, "Did you miss me?" Harry began to reply but gasped softly when his earlobe was caught between Charlie's teeth and tugged on firmly. Harry couldn't stop the hitch in his breathing or the interested twitch of his cock as he felt the pull of those teeth over his sensitive lobe. It was Charlie's special tease, the precursor to much more and he knew exactly how it affected Harry. Charlie smiled as the man in his arms panted softly, waiting for him to release his ear. "You didn't answer," he teased, finally letting go.

Harry took the opportunity to turn in Charlie's arms before answering. "Every day. How I've missed you!" He quickly tilted his face up, meeting Charlie's lips in a hungry kiss, conversation not being high on the list of priorities for either of them at the moment. Harry finally pulled back, shuddering as, this time, Charlie's teeth clung to his lower lip for a lingering moment, "W-welcome home." They smiled at each other briefly before a certain heat began to bloom in their eyes; if absence made the heart grow fonder, it made other matters even more pressing. Harry could tell the moment Charlie's gaze deepened to something more, his calloused hands drifting pointedly down Harry's lean flanks.

"On the bed, love. Let me see you," a wave of his hand lighting the lamps in the room as he spoke.

Their shorthand communication had developed quickly when their relationship began. Charlie was practically a force of nature, dealing with wild, magical beasts for so long that associating among regular society was sometimes difficult; he routinely spared little time for pleasantries, except where Harry was concerned. Harry received every consideration and the lionshare of love and affection Charlie had to give. Most importantly, Harry was entirely _his_ and Charlie protected what belonged to him as fiercely as any dragon ever could.

While Harry, having been so accustomed to fighting for his life and feeling as though his very existence was forfeit, needed Charlie's protectiveness. The boy who had grown up giving every bit of himself for the sake the entire world, was now the man who basked and thrived in the glow of Charlie's love, drinking in everything the dragon handler could give him. After all he had been through, he needed a sanctuary, a place to belong and one special person to belong to. They had found each other after the final battle and had never looked back.

After their weeks apart, Harry knew exactly what Charlie wanted. He stepped to the bed, bending over as he crawled into place, making certain his backside was clearly displayed for his lover, only turning to lay on his back once he reached the center of the bed. Charlie had followed, now standing at the foot of the bed, his sharp gaze raking over every inch of Harry's body while he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Harry knew this wouldn't be rushed despite their separation so he watched Charlie as he was also watched, taking in the slow reveal of pale skin scarred by dangerous work. He was already hard, eager for Charlie's touch, but contented himself with his own hand stroking lightly along his shaft while he waited. Charlie smiled softly at the sight and Harry leered in return, spreading his legs wider to give him a better view, reaching with his other hand to cup and display his balls as well. He had hoped to coax his lover to perhaps move a bit faster but he only earned himself a coyly raised eyebrow and a pleased hum of appreciation.

When Charlie stripped off his shirt and reached for the waist of his trousers, Harry couldn't resist arching into his hand, allowing his eyes to close briefly. They knew each other so well, he swore he could feel the touch of Charlie's lingering gaze on his flushed skin. Opening his eyes, Harry found those blue eyes still glued to him as trousers and pants slid to the floor revealing the impressive erection awaiting him. Charlie knew how to keep him on edge and just the sight of his weeping cock was almost too much for Harry who gripped his own length firmly until the surge of arousal ebbed.

Then it was Charlie's turn to crawl onto the bed, moving up over Harry, slotting his hips between the readily spread thighs and lowering himself until they were pressed together and his upper body rested on his elbows. Harry wrapped his arms around the well-muscled torso, curling them up until his palms cupped the rugged shoulders above him. Charlie leaned forward, claiming Harry's mouth for a languid kiss before pulling back. Glancing down at Harry's chest, he traced an oval shaped path around the left nipple with one finger, circling over the prominent heartbeat there.

"It's faded," he said simply, his eyes quickly finding Harry's again. Harry did not need to look, he knew what Charlie was referring to. Nodding slightly, his voice came out hushed as he replied simply.

"Yes."

Charlie considered the spot seriously for another minute, though his eyes were filled with affection and a fierce desire when he looked up to Harry's face again. "I'll need to fix that won't I?" Harry's soft, needy moan was unmistakable as he clutched Charlie's shoulders and rutted lightly up against his lover.

"Yes...please, Charlie."

Charlie only purred at the contact, rutting against Harry's swollen cock as he cupped his face and kissed him deeply once more, leaving them both gasping for breath before he was done. Harry groaned loudly as Charlie caught his lower lip, sucking until it began to swell then bringing his teeth to bear again, this time tugging slowly until Harry's lip fell from their grasp.

Harry couldn't help it, something about the scrape and pressure of those teeth...the controlled risk, a visceral representation of Charlie's near primal nature. It drove him wild in ways he could never have imagined wanting before Charlie, causing him to thrust his hips even harder against the thick cock above him. He didn't try to conceal his whine of disappointment when Charlie shifted, lifted the comforting weight of his warm body from over him as he moved lower. Harry saw the fiery head duck down and closed his eyes, sucking in a deep shuddering breath, anticipating Charlie's mouth over his nipple and heart. He was unprepared when Charlie clamped his mouth over the sensitive bud on the opposite side and suckled hard. Not stopping even as Harry hissed softly, pressing his head back into his pillow and bucking his hips at the stimulation. Harry's fingers clenched convulsively in the covers beneath him as he felt the suction building, the force stretching his nipple forward into the moist heat of Charlie's mouth. Harry sighed as he felt the dull ache...the subtle pain of small capillaries rupturing, allowing blood to be drawn up to just below the surface of his skin, leaving the fresh mark of his lover behind. While he had felt adrift before, this was like coming home, as Charlie staked his claim, making Harry begin to feel centered once again.

Charlie gave the tormented nub a sharp little bite as he pulled away, prompting another jolt of Harry's hips. He smirked as he looked up from the pale chest to meet the brilliant emerald eyes of his lover, pupils already rapidly dilated with arousal in response to his actions. He slid down until his chest rested over Harry's hips, holding him in place as his mouth explored the pale torso further. He licked and teased, bit lightly here and there or sucked gently, all for the sake of driving Harry out of his mind. But Charlie knew it was the biting that really did Harry in, every time. It had been an accident the first time, Charlie getting carried away and biting down on Harry's shoulder as he fucked him, resulting in a loud cry and a groan of surprise as Harry came on the spot. Now he knew just how to play and mark his lover's body to satisfy both of their desires.

He snagged Harry's wrists with his hands and pinned them to the bed as he set his mouth to the soft skin around his navel, biting into the yielding flesh and sucking while Harry panted harshly, groaning and trying to rut without success. Charlie swirled the tip of his tongue into and around the newly branded navel as he proceeded with marking what belonged to him.

Harry knew Charlie would be most thorough in his attentions to his body, placing his possessive marks according to some strategy that always escaped Harry's attempts to follow. Every time was different and yet the same, Harry's anticipation building, not knowing where or how Charlie would mark him next, a bite...a bruise. He reveled in the sensations of both, but it was the drag of Charlie's teeth he craved the most; the increasing, steady pressure that would leave an actual imprint of his lover behind, not just a bruise. How many times had he fingered the bites while pleasuring himself when Charlie was away? Sometimes he would press over the tender marks through his robes during the day, the brief reminders maintaining a low level of arousal, only to stroke himself to an explosive orgasm when he got home.

Harry gave a slight jolt as canines caught the flesh of his belly in a sudden bite causing him to squirm in pleasure and whine with need. He trusted Charlie implicitly; he had yet to hurt him beyond what pleased them both, never broke his skin or drew blood. It was the fact that the potential was always there that seemed to thrill them both, the risk of losing control. Charlie exercised his need to stake out his territory freely, in his own way, by strategically marking Harry with his mouth and more specifically his teeth. Harry himself would never have thought to enjoy this degree of intense possessiveness, but he loved the feeling of being cherished...claimed, even owned to some extent. He craved the focused attention, thought, and time Charlie took to do what pleased him even as he pleased Harry too.

Charlie ignored the swollen weeping cock that bobbed obscenely with every beat of his lover's heart, leaving a shimmering trail of precum on his abdomen. Instead, he licked a trail where groin meets upper thigh, inhaling Harry's intimate musk, ending the motion with another bite over the crest of his right hip, and another purple mark.

Harry moaned loudly, eager for some relief. "Please Charlie, don't tease. It's been too long." He thrust his hips up just to make his request clear.

Charlie scolded softly against his skin, "Tsk, tsk...so impatient." He smirked once again as Harry glared down at him before he pushed the pale thighs further apart. Leaning over, he placed a bite on the sensitive skin of Harry's left inner thigh, merely the pinch of his incisors, causing a sharp inhale followed by another low whine to escape his lover. Once the small bite was placed to his satisfaction, he took pity on Harry, wrapping his hand around the swollen cock and stroking lightly. He nuzzled against Harry's scrotum, nibbling gently over the sensitive skin at the base of his cock before licking a wet stripe up the length of the shaft, swirling his tongue to taste the plentiful precum coating the head. Only when Harry was begging did Charlie purse his lips and settle over the heated shaft, taking him down to the base and swallowing around the sensitive head before he began to move up and down, sucking intently and putting his tongue to good use.

Harry nearly came off the mattress with a loud moan when Charlie sucked him down, the stimulation a welcome relief. His hips began to rock of their own accord, following age old instincts as Charlie moved over him. And while Charlie's mouth brought him to the brink quite quickly, he couldn't seem to tip over the edge just yet, hovering at the precipice, needing that little bit more.

As ever, Charlie seemed to know what Harry needed. Pulling his mouth from the leaking cock to a resounding groan of complaint from above, he continued to stroke lightly with his hand to placate Harry as he leaned over to lick and kiss along the crease of Harry's groin on the left side. He teased, scraping his teeth over the flushed skin while Harry moaned, gently thrusting his hips. Moving over the upper thigh, Charlie reached the apex of the iliac crest, and paused. Harry was panting raggedly when Charlie glanced up, watching as those green eyes fell closed in anticipation. He waited one weighty moment before clamping down sharply over Harry's hip and holding firm. The response was immediate, Harry's eyes flew open as he cried out and came forcefully over Charlie's hand and his own abdomen while his lover stroked him through it. Charlie released his hold on the spent prick carefully, taking his time lapping the cum from his hand and Harry's belly while Harry himself caught his breath.

Harry watched, feeling somewhat guilty when he saw Charlie's own unattended erection. "I'm sorry...I should have…" He started to reach down but was stopped by Charlie's hand.

"Shush. All in good time. On your stomach now, let me taste you."

Harry's face flushed hotly with a fierce surge of fresh arousal as he turned onto his stomach, pillowing his head on his crossed arms. Without thought, Harry's legs shifted until they were spread as wide as he could manage comfortably, giving Charlie unobstructed access to everything he wanted. He knew what Charlie needed after their time apart and was more than happy to give it to him as it gave them equal pleasure. A warm lingering kiss pressed against the nape of his neck and Harry let his eyes fall closed again. He didn't need to see what Charlie was doing to enjoy it, his other senses compensating, making the entire experience all the more titillating.

He felt Charlie's weight shift on the bed and knew he was on his knees looking down at him. There was silence while nothing happened for the longest moment, but just as Harry felt he might begin to squirm a single touch stilled him. A single, work roughened fingertip traced the length of his spine, only to be followed by another, then another as fingers and hands joined together to work over the lean body beneath them, the pressures never constant but slowly sensitizing Harry's skin as he shivered in anticipation, his own need beginning to build again with the motions. Harry hummed softly as Charlie moved over him once more, settling atop his thighs. Charlie's large hands cupped around his taut buttocks, thumbs teasing and spreading the narrow crease as he slid his hands slowly up over the twin mounds to rest on Harry's lower back, fingers flexing and spanning his waist as though taking measure before pressing firmly and continuing up the pale back to spread out across his shoulders. The impromptu massage sending sinful shivers throughout Harry's body.

Charlie leaned low over his lover, a prize more valuable than any dragon's egg and much harder to gain. He nuzzled against Harry temple whispering into his ear, "You are so beautiful...and you are all _mine_...to do with what I wish." He gave Harry's sensitive lobe a sharp nip and moved back, bringing his mouth and lips to bear on the expanse of skin before him.

Harry moaned softly as Charlie's lips trailed down his spine, a kiss here, a surprise lick there, another quick nip over a particularly sensitive vertebrae until he had made his way down to the cleft of Harry's arse.

Harry flexed his cheeks, hoping to encourage Charlie to move lower. All he received was the pressure of a smile against his naked flesh and another vibrating hum before Charlie's tongue lapped a broad wet path all the way back up to his neck. Harry's breath then caught at the sensation of dry lips and warm mouth closing over the bump of his shoulder blade, only to release a low shuddering moan as Charlie sucked over the joint. Harry could feel each sensation as they built one upon the other, the same subtle pain that told him he would be sporting a purple mark left by Charlie's passing. Even as the suction eased, Harry felt the pressure of teeth drawing slowly up over the abused joint that made his toes curl and his cock twitch where it lay pressed against the bedclothes. He noticed when Charlie shifted off his thighs and moved, but he didn't try to guess what his lover would do next, knowing he would enjoy it, no matter what it was.

He was abruptly surprised out of his reverie by a stinging nip to one buttock just before thumbs spread his cheeks wide and Charlie's hot mouth pressed against him, beginning to lap hungrily at his twitching hole. "Bloody hell!" Harry gasped, followed by a string of breathy 'ohs' spilling from his lips as he pushed back against Charlie's questing tongue. The residual tingle from the sharp little bite making everything a bit more sensitive.

Charlie, however, was of the same wicked humor as the twins. He pulled away after only a few moments, delighting in teasing and frustrating Harry. He rested his face against one smooth, rounded mound and stroked his finger absently over the moist pucker as he spoke, "Liked that did you?"

Harry groaned loudly, burying his face in the pillow beneath him. He was used to Charlie's teasing but it didn't make his mounting desire to be fucked long and hard any easier to bear. He felt the subtle rub of his lover's cheek across his arse just before teeth bit and clung, prompting him to reply. The sound muffled but clear enough for Charlie to hear, "You know I like it you ruddy ginger arse."

Charlie merely chuckled darkly, raising his eyebrows, "So you want more?"

Harry raised up enough to glance back over his shoulder, meeting Charlie's smouldering gaze with his own. "I want a whole lot more." The suggestion and desire in his voice clear.

Charlie growled softly before giving Harry a wink as he replied, "In a minute." He promptly lowered his head once more, but instead of Harry's eager arsehole, he tilted his head and licked along the crease where his thigh and buttock met. He licked from below Harry's balls out to lower hip this time, then breathed hotly against the wet skin as he dragged his teeth firmly along the crease, increasing the pressure as he moved. He could feel the muscles quivering beneath Harry's skin in anticipation as he bit firmly into the flesh just below one pale buttock.

Harry knew it was coming, relished the cool wetness followed by warmth that signalled Charlie's actions. The coil of arousal tightened in his gut when teeth pulled his flesh taut prior to the steady increase of pressure as Charlie bit down. This bite was welcomed with a low groan of satisfaction. He held himself still despite wanting to rut against the bed from the stimulation, but it was best not to do so while Charlie held tight. Harry could feel the throb of his own heartbeat pulsing through the flesh in Charlie's mouth as well as in his cock, precum beginning to dribble once more, wetting the bed as he took his lover's brand anew. This was one of Harry's favorite parts of being with Charlie, his need to mark, to have some way of showing that Harry belonged to him...something personal. While Charlie released the bite after only a few seconds of steady pressure, Harry knew he would revisit the mark over the course of the weekend, just like the one on his shoulder blade, just like many of the others. The marks were never seen by anyone else, only the two of them. But when they returned to work on Monday, Harry would bear Charlie's fresh marks and be reminded of his lover every time he shrugged his shoulders or sat in his chair, nearly every movement he made throughout the day would bring a physical memory of Charlie. For Harry, those moments were a decadent thrill, a secret remembrance not just of pleasure, but of Charlie's love.

Once the bite was placed, Charlie returned to his assault on Harry's arse, plunging his tongue in as far as it would go and sucking hard over the tight pucker as Harry bucked against him with a loud cry. He would pull away, blowing gently over the moist skin until Harry trembled, only to attack once more. From lapping back and forth over the sensitive site to flicking the tip of his tongue hard against the rim and its numerous nerve endings, Charlie never stuck to one method of pleasuring his lover for long, giving him everything he could think of instead; fucking the needy arsehole hotly with his tongue knowing soon he would replace it with his cock. Only when Harry could do nothing more than rut his hips and beg for more did Charlie move on. Sitting back on his knees again he admired his handiwork briefly while he rubbed his palms over Harry's calves, satisfied with his marks, for now.

Charlie was nearing his own limits but not before he pleasured and prepared Harry a bit more. He pulled at the lean hips until Harry knelt on the bed, his head and shoulders still pressed to the mattress. With a hastily muttered spell, Charlie unceremoniously thrust two lubricated fingers into Harry's moistened hole and began to pump them in and out. Then he began to speak, low and filthy, leaning forward so Harry could hear him better.

"It's breeding season at the reserve," he stated plainly. "Do you have any idea, what it does to me...watching these magnificent beasts soaring through the skies, battling for dominance." He shoved his fingers roughly into Harry's clenching arse as he continued, "Claiming their mates? The sounds they make as they fuck out in the wild are the most visceral things you will ever hear."

Harry's heart pounded faster and his cock throbbed as Charlie prepared him. He could tell from Charlie's voice how aroused he was, how long he had been waiting and thought briefly of the neglected erection he had been prevented from dealing with earlier. Charlie was a primal lover at the best of times, now...given their extended separation and events at the reserve, Harry thought he was practically feral. How he had held back this long, he couldn't imagine but the vein of risk and danger that was always present with Charlie had grown stronger and Harry could only moan in response, eager for whatever his lover had in mind. He didn't have to wait long to find out.

Charlie took a moment to press a third finger into Harry, stretching him further and prompting a startled cry as he massaged over his prostate firmly. His husky voice sounded again, dripping with restrained passion. "I watched a pair mating just yesterday. A Hebridean Black, small and sleek with glossy black scales and emerald eyes, mated by a fiery red and gold Norwegian Ridgeback." He paused, leaning low over the pale back, his voice nearly a whisper as he purred into Harry's ear, "I watched the Ridgeback pin the Black against the rocks, thrusting his massive cock into her as she roared, unable to escape his grasp. When he came inside her, the Ridgeback blew out a massive flame then bit over the Black's shoulder and throat, holding her in place while he filled her with his seed. I nearly came in my pants just watching them, Harry. All I could think of was getting back here to you...fucking you just like that Ridgeback...because you are mine."

Harry's breath caught in his throat and all he could do was whimper softly and nod his head, thrusting his arse back onto Charlie's fingers in silent invitation and fervent plea.

He could have taken time to stretch Harry further with the addition of a fourth finger but the willingness of his lover had nearly done him in. With a growl of his own, he positioned his cockhead and buried his shaft deep with one hard thrust, delighting in Harry's loud cry as he was filled abruptly.

Harry couldn't quite explain the profound sense of satisfaction he felt once Charlie was inside him, the sense of rightness… of completion, that he always had when they were joined. Just as he could never explain how being bitten during their lovemaking pushed him to orgasm. He gripped the covers tightly as Charlie pulled out slowly only to drive deep into him again. He couldn't contain his moans as his prostate was abused by the thick cockhead, eagerly pressing his arse back to meet each stroke of the invading cock while Charlie began to thrust steadily in and out, grasping his hips tightly enough to bruise and fucking him harshly. Harry loved it, Charlie's utter possession clear in every thrust and grind of his cock, but the best part was yet to come. Fingers suddenly caught in Harry's hair, giving a sharp tug as one hand reached around to his chest and pulled; Harry responded to the non-verbal request without delay, raising up until he was on all fours with Charlie still pounding into him. Large hands roamed over his flushed skin from behind; fingers pinching his nipples until they tightened into hard nubs or hands stroking over his aching cock, wringing a continuous litany of guttural cries and sounds from his lips and driving him closer to his second climax of the night.

Charlie was getting close, Harry's ecstatic cries and the steady drip of precum he could feel rolling down his lover's swollen shaft while he stroked along its length pleasing him immensely. Harry's dark head hung down between his shoulders, bobbing slightly as he was entered repeatedly, hair clinging to his sweat dampened brow and perspiration trickling down the slope of his spine while he panted and gasped for breath. Charlie knew Harry was ready once more, his fingers flexing convulsively as he resisted grabbing his cock and stroking himself to completion. Charlie moved forward, bracing his hands on either side of Harry and began to fuck him in earnest, his hips snapping back and forth at an almost brutal pace as his climax approached.

It was too much and not enough, powerful sensations concentrated in his cock and his arse, pulsating through his trembling frame, the tension building as he sought release. Harry arched his back, allowing Charlie to enter him more deeply with every thrust, nearly bouncing back and forth with the force of their lovemaking. His breathing was ragged as he alternately hissed and moaned from the intense stimulation, the spring of arousal wound tightly in his gut awaiting the final trigger to push him to completion.

"So close...C-Charlie...close. Oh Merlin, Charlie! More...give it to me!"

Knowing just what his lover needed, Charlie raised one hand to tangle tightly in Harry's hair, tugging until his head was tilted and his neck was bared. Charlie leaned low over his target, his own breath gusting hot and fast over the skin damp with perspiration as he continued to fuck into his lover. Just as his own long delayed orgasm crested, he ducked his head, biting fast and hard over the spot where Harry's shoulder and neck met, snarling as he came, filling Harry's arse with his cum. He held the bite, teeth pressing feverishly into salty skin, while his lover released an ecstatic cry. Charlie only gripped the sweaty black hair more securely and pressed his mouth more firmly into its target, holding his lover in place through his own release.

Harry screamed, the tension erupting in a ragged cry as his orgasm was ripped from his body by the intense stimulation. He spilled himself onto the bed below, his arse clenching tightly around Charlie's cock, further milking his orgasm while he snarled his pleasure against Harry's shoulder and the flesh he still clung to furiously.

Only once they were sated did he release the skin in his mouth. Charlie pulled back, unable to avoid admiring his handiwork, a perfect oval of bitemarks now fresh, raised and reddened, curving perfectly over Harry's shoulder, right where his shirt or robe would rub. It would deepen over the course of the weekend and their repeated lovemaking, leaving a most satisfying mark in place for when he had to leave Harry and return to the reserve once more. Slipping from Harry's body, they both fell to the bed in a tangled heap, now relaxed and limp in a post-coital haze, trying to catch their breath.

Harry wasn't sure how long it took for his brain cells to start functioning properly again, but when they did he felt exceedingly content. His lover was by his side and he now carried the fresh affirmation of their relationship, everything was perfect. He was so happy, he couldn't bring himself to move, but he did turn his head to look over at Charlie, giving him a lopsided grin while he studied the relaxed profile.

"I swear, if you keep fucking me like that I'm gonna have to marry you one day." He gave Charlie a cheeky wink when the red head's face snapped towards him.

Charlie appeared to think it over seriously for a moment before propping himself up on one elbow. He pushed gently at Harry's shoulder until he rolled onto his back before he replied, "Just name the day love." He reached out, smiling at Harry as he placed his hand on the faded mark over Harry's heart. "You've been wearing my ring for ages now." Harry was startled hearing Charlie's declaration. While he knew what the mark meant to him, he hadn't realized what it meant to Charlie. He smiled warmly and Charlie returned the wink just before leaning over for a tender kiss.

Harry was still smiling when Charlie pulled back, only to gasp and keen softly as he watched him lean down and bite firmly over the faded mark. It was his final claim, the mark he placed over Harry's heart, the mark that never changed but concluded every bout of lovemaking between them. This wasn't about arousal, this mark was all about possession. Harry relaxed with the fresh flood of endorphins, feeling languid and boneless when Charlie licked soothingly over his mark before returning to his lips for a soft kiss. When the wild and unruly dragon handler settled, lying back and pulling Harry against his side, he rested his head on Charlie's shoulder while he thought in the companionable silence between them. After several minutes he slowly slid his hand into position, placing it over Charlie's heart and the unblemished skin there.

"I suppose it's my turn then."

A complex mix of surprise, love, joy, passion and arousal spread across Charlie's face and filled his eyes once again before he nodded solemnly to his lover. A moment later, Harry was straddling his hips as their eventful reunion continued.

It would be a long time before anyone had dinner.

{*} {*} {*}

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So I tried something new this year, going a fair bit out of my own comfort zone, writing a new kink and Not writing a Dom/sub relationship. Not certain it lives up to my previous kinfest entries but the prompter was thrilled with the result and I hope you guys will be also. Continual thanks to **Spades** for her marvelous beta talents, especially when I was running behind and getting bummed with my story. I think she made all the difference for me and enabled me to get this story out on time while at least being "reasonably" pleased with it myself. Hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for your constant support! Cynthia


End file.
